


Arabian eyes

by King_of_many



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Despression, Homophobia, M/M, Reincarnation, Rich! Levi, Suicide, bottom! Eren, buisnessman! Levi, eren x levi - Freeform, ereri, gender neutral hanji, homeless, homeless! Eren, homlessness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_of_many/pseuds/King_of_many
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People come and go just as they please but can you resist Erens Arabian eyes. Levi tires and fails tremendously but how did this kid end up on the streets? I guess no one hears about the runaway doctors throw away son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first every post on ao3 so be kind! I'm not to great at this but I really like writing so here's hoping I get better! *vitual glass clinks because I can't do that with real people* yaaay!

A small frail boy came in sight of a man with no obligation to pay the child any mind, the man didn't plan to either until he got closer. The man reached the end of the dark tunnel that shadowed any form of light hitting the puddles that lay waste to the harsh floor, and when he did he found that the small frail boy was actually a tall frail male. His interest was lost until the young man looked up and pools, no rivers, no oceans balanced in the Caribbean eyes the man was blessed with. The business man choked and stared endlessly into the orbs that consumed him and muttered few but stern words,  
"Stand up" the meatless frame sat in confusion and with a crack in his voice replied,  
"Pardon?" The older man groaned,  
"Stand up before I change my mind" the words held no venom but somehow the younger knew not to test his patients. The weak skeleton of a boy stood and wavered,  
"Can I ask why you demand I stand?" The boys words fumbled from his throat like a clumsy waitress spilling out the words like bad wine. The man clicked his tongue and span on the ball of his foot and walked slowly away whilst muttering,  
"Because your sleeping in my home no matter how filthy you are" and as barely audible it was, the boy could just catch it and he could swear he felt tears prick his eyes.

~ ~ 

The boy followed the man to his home not caring for any danger that he may have stepped into because the boy had not a thing to loose. Once he reached the abundance of flats, the man removed his hat to reveal slick hair in the colours of black and subtle hints of grey. They stepped into the elevator and stood in comfortable silence until it chimed and reached an entire floor dedicated to one room and by the looks of it one person, since there was only one other pair of shoes greeting them as the young boy stepped into the disinfected home of a complete and utter stranger. But he didn't care. 

The child sat on the lavish sofa that was decorated with blankets of every pattern and mismatched pillows alike. The older man threw a towel at the boy and simply stated,  
"The first door on your left, take your time brat I don't want any filth to contaminate my house any further". The taller one got up and nodded but came to an abrupt halt once he realised he was missing a key factor of information,  
"Do I get to know your name?" The boy knew that asking in such a way was stupid, the fact of learning his name was mandatory to remember this man in future so he could eventually thank him if he was all that he appeared to be. The man simply sighed and his husky voice curled around his name like silk,  
"Levi Ackerman" he looked up from the device on his kitchen side, "yours?" The tall boy rubbed his neck and smiled, "Eren Jaeger". The mans eyes widened at the mention of his last name but as soon as the emotion grew, it faded, and he turned away, leaving Eren thankful that he did. 

Eren looked in the first mirror he'd seen in years, sure he'd passed shop windows and he passed charity shops advertising mirrors for display, but he'd ignore his reflection just hoping for petty change that no one wanted but he desperately needed. He removed layer after layer of clothing, not that there was much of it since he gave most of his jumpers to a young boy and a mother who recently found themselves in a similar situation as he did. After a few minuets he was finally stripped to the bone, scars and bodily abnormalities highlighted in the mirror. But he didn't care. 

The tanned boy slid into the shower and turned on the tap not bothered by the sudden harshness on the skin and then he relaxed into the engulfing warmth of the shower. He washed thoroughly just as Levi suggested and inhaled the heavy scent of vanilla and green tea that replaced the smells of rainwater and dog shit. But much to Eren's dismay there was a time when the boy would have to leave the warmth of the shower and that time was now. He grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his waist and grabbed a small bobble from the bathroom counter as he tied up his wet unruly locks and left the bathroom to be hit by the cold air that attacked his skin. 

Levi looked up from the meal he was cooking to then have his breath taken from his lungs. The brats tanned skin was not just from dirt as he first presumed but he truly was a coffee coloured prince. His body was fairly frail but the boy had obviously spent some of his time doing some form of exercise because the boy had a body like no other. The brats face was even beautiful when it wasn't covered by that over grown mop of a hairstyle reminding Levi that he needs to get this kid some new clothes and a shorter hair cut. Levi tore his eyes away from the beautiful Arabian-prince-looking boy, trying hard not to picture him wearing nothing but the finest gold accessories that only covered up the necessities, and quickly grabbed a jumper that was to baggy for him and some harem pants his friend left there years ago. The boy complied and threw on the clothing that did nothing to make him any less attractive then when he was half naked. 

The two stayed in comfortable silence, both with questions running through there minds and both exhausted from the day they had, no matter how different the events that occurred were. Levi dished out the meal he had made whilst Eren was showering. He made chicken, mashed potatoes, broccoli and gravy, a warm meal with carbs, veg and protein laying comfortably on the dish. Eren tried his best not to inhale the entirety of the plate but it was tremendously difficult as he'd not tasted a meal like this in years. Levi flashed a quick smile before he assured Eren,  
"Kid you haven't eaten something like this in a while I'm guessing, just the once, I'll let you eat like a fucking pig alright?" The kid looked up from his plate and stared directly into Levi's eyes. Fuck, those eyes. And began to devour everything on that plate like it was the first think he'd eaten in weeks, it probably was the first thing he'd eaten in weeks. 

Looking at the brat stare at his house in wonder and in awe of the surroundings made Levi question how long it was this kid had been out on the streets for, it became apparent that this kid had been out for longer than just a few months as Levi first hoped. Levi's not one to just beat around the bush with these sorts of things so he just came right out and said it,  
"How long you been out on the streets kid?" The boy looked at him with little to know emotion in his eyes and said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world that he'd been out on the streets,  
"Since I was 10" Levi looked up at him with shock in his eyes and prayed he was still in his teens,  
"How old are you now?" The boy smiled and naturally said,  
"23." 

Levi's mouth went drier than the desert that the boy looked like he came from. That's fucking 13 years... This kid had been living out in the cold for 13 years and still survived, how the fuck did he do that? How the fuck did he get by? More importantly why the fuck was he out there for that long? Why the fuck was he out there at all? These questions ran like a stream throughout his mind to the point it almost gave him a headache. Levi had gone through some shitty things, he'd even been on the streets for a few years himself but what the fuck made the kid choose 13 years of the cold harsh winter nights and abuse over what he was going through or maybe he didn't have a choice? Maybe he had nothing to his name? No. Levi thought, his last name is Jaeger, any good businessman knows that the Jaeger family had the most prestigious name as the leader was the most famous runway doctor they'd ever seen in years. Maybe Eren had something to do with the doctors disappearance? But what would make him become a cast out of society, what ever it was, it was a little bitch because this kid didn't seem like he deserved any of the shit he's been through. 

Eren practically herd Levi's brain ticking and chuckled,  
"Don't think on it too much I'm used to it. It has been 13 years and you learn to adjust after 13 years. No big deal!" Levi scoffed, 'no big deal' huh? This kid was clearly not normal to think 13 years of living on a pavement was 'no big deal'. Levi sighed and decided to pry later. 

Eren yawned and so did Levi. They both looked at each other and silently agreed that it was time to sleep. Levi pulled the bright eyed boy into his bedroom and closed the door. The kid looked extremely puzzled,  
"I'm sleeping with you?" Levi ignored the kid and pulled the beds apart and the kid was shocked, never before has he seen a double bed turn into two single ones. Levi pulled out extra pillows and a quilt and threw them on one of the beds and got dressed in the bathroom. Eren made his bed and slipped in, relishing in the comfort of a soft mattress he hasn't felt in a decade, the bed was almost too comfortable but he wasn't complaining. Levi practically fell into the other bed and flipped off the lights,  
"Night kid, we're gonna be busy tomorrow so try and get some rest." The kid was too exhausted to question what he meant by 'busy' and just returned the 'night nights' with a soft grunt as he let sleep take him. Not before thinking Levi might actually mean well. But he didn't care.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little dash of reminiscence, a little dash of love, a little dash of fashion and a lot of questionable thinking!

Levi grunted at the cold that all of a suddenly attacked his skin. He found himself dangling off the edge of the bed, which was odd because he always slept in the mid- oh. He cracked open one of his eyes trying to get used to the assaulting morning light that peeked through the window. He looked around for a mop of brunette hair and panicked because he found nothing in the bed opposite him. He shot up, still half asleep, and scanned the entire room. Nothing. Levi threw himself out of bed and ran outside the bedroom. 

Levi cursed as he went into the living room, trying to find that annoyingly tall male and much to his surprise Levi found the mop of hair peeking above the sofa. Now winding down from his panicked high, he walking around the sofa to find that the kid had wrapped himself in the blankets and cushions and was blissfully asleep. The fucking asshole. 

Eren stirred from his sleep and opened one of those astonishing eyes and then all of a sudden panicked also. He looked around the room and then calmed down instantly, 'the brat probably forgot where he was'. Levi scowled and stared down at the kid as he looked at him with a lot less panic. Levi got up and turned around and with more anger in his voice than he'd liked,  
"My bed wasn't good enough for you then?" Eren immediately jumped up in defence and shook his head vigorously,  
"No no no, it's not that! I'm just not good at sleeping on a soft bed after sleeping on the streets for so long, it's kind of... Too soft..." Levi nodded his head, he should understand and it did make sense, everything takes time to adjust. But boy, he was annoyed about not waking up to his face. Eren not being there bothered him more than he'd care to admit.

After the panic of this morning finally leaving him alone, Levi took notice of the time and decided it was probably best to try and get some shopping done without the big afternoon rush in the town centres. After explaining the day to Eren, who came to the conclusion that Levi literally can't do anything without planning it first, they both set out to do the normal morning things. Levi let Eren borrow a pair of skinny jeans that Levi had meant to throw out for years because they were to long for him, and a jumper, which would have been baggy on Levi but was actually hugged Eren's figure. 

The grumpy old man and the more excitable younger man ran to the car to avoid the down poor that threatened to soak them like a tidal wave. Eren stopped once he was insight of the car and just looked at it in awe, an Audi R8 in all of its sleekness. He opened the door with caution and slid into the car. Those orbs attached themselves to Levi's, riddled with confusion,   
"Who are you?"   
"Levi, we've gone through this" the older man retorted as he got the engine started,  
"No, who are you?"   
"I own a big brand so it's not that difficult to comprehend, I earn quite a bit" Eren replied like a bolt,  
"I gathered that"   
"I own a brand called 'espoir'" Eren visually tensed as he threw his head back. He looked at Levi again and Eren gestured to the entire car,  
"This is insane, your fucking famous! And now that I think about it I thought that the owner of 'espoir' was dating Erwin smith! The owner of pretty much everything!" Levi sighed and shook his head,  
"It's complicated, but basically, and I mean as basic as possible, it was a publicity stunt, plus it was only to boost his image so no one really recognises me at all" Eren was slightly calmed by his words but still felt some unease over the press finding out Erwin's 'lover' was living with another man. 

The car fell into silence, but a comfortable one, until they reached a mall that was covered in images of Levi's perfume... Fantastic. Levi and Eren made a b-line to the first clothes shop they saw and Levi's asked the polite shop assistant to pick out a load of clothes she believed would look great on Eren. The woman, still slightly in shock, obliged and grabbed Eren's hand and dragged him round the shop. The woman had finally done picking out all sorts of clothes that matched the vivid colour of Eren's enticing orbs and even Levi could see the shop assistant physically flirting with him. Levi made his way to the changing rooms where Eren was trying on the clothing. The first outfit the Eren had tried out had Levi in awe as it was a pair of black, ripped skinny jeans with a dark green jumper that said, in white bold text, 'I only date guys from slytherin house' which Eren later confessed was his way of hinting to the shop assistant that he wasn't interested in her. He also had a black Beenie that sat on his hair he took out of the bobble and Levi decided against cutting it after all. The shop assistant had left so there was no reason for Levi to restrain the way his eyes wondered Eren's entire body. The shorter man soon found himself leaning into the boy without his consent, until his head rested on his chest. Levi went on to his tip toes and went to kiss Eren until he woke up from his stat of entrancement and Levi pushed Eren and got out of the changing room. The things that boy did to him. The things that boy made Levi want to do to him. The things that Levi couldn't do to him. 

After Eren had gathered all of the clothes in the room, with a pink tint still brushed across his cheeks, Levi paid for all of the outfits Eren held in his hands. Much to Eren's protest, but Levi didn't give any shits nor did he listen, if anyone looked that fine in clothing like that he'd buy it them in a heart beat. Levi had forced Eren to wear the outfit that Eren had first tried on as he was taking Eren out to eat a meal with him, to get to know his crush though Levi would never admit to that. 

After Plowing through the city, Levi took Eren to his favourite restaurant, wall Maria. The restaurant was fairly dark but still had a light atmosphere as the insides were decorated with purple wall lights that illuminated the brick walls that stylishly complimented the theme of rustic elegance, if you can imagine that. The booth that they were shown too had black leather seats decorated with cushions with the England flag, a typical red phone box and many other 'typical British things' alike. The table was an stream ly dark shade of purple and the entire booth was on a platform just to make the entire look more modern. Eren slid in awkwardly, not sure how to position oneself appropriately as it had been quite sometime since he ate in an establishment like this. Levi chuckled which eased Eren as he felt natural around Levi again, not awkward like after the closeness of the changing rooms, Eren's heart sped up just thinking about it.

Within just a few moments of being in the booth a small blonde haired male came over to the booth with a typical smile painted to his cheeks,   
"Hello! Do you know what you wish to order?" The blond mushroom scanned the two customers until his faced dropped,   
"E-Eren?" The kids blue eyes were clouded with a look of pure concern and fear but it didn't seem he was scared of Eren more scared of something to do with Eren. The brunette looked up from his menu and he too felt his face drop,  
"Hi armin..." The blonde mushroom just stood there in awe of the brunette and smiled once he realised the brunette was safe. They both resigned not to go further with there conversations for now, much to Levi's happiness, the last thing he wanted was two emotional brats to comfort. 

Eren finally got into a comfortable conversation with Levi and they both learned a lot about each other. Levi learned that the kid liked art which didn't surprise Levi, he had that type of vibe. Eren also hated romantic soppy movies which actually made Levi a little upset as he was quite partial to the odd rom com. Also, Eren had an extremely active imagination and hated anything mentally strenuous. 

Levi, according to what Eren had learnt, was talented in English literature but had many other academic achievements allowing to be in the position he was today. He liked romcoms and declared that he'd convert Eren. He also hated animals other than cats, but refused to get one because of the fur. He also learnt he was an extreme clean freak but he could have guessed that by the attitude towards Eren's 'filthiness' yesterday. 

By the end of the meal they had had enough of the live band playing in the background and it started to get busier by the bar so they both decided to go home. On the way to the car however, mushroom ran out with a piece of paper in hand,  
"This is my number, I'd love to talk again and find out what actually happened after mikasa left to go to America" Eren just nodded, graciously took the paper from his hands and slipped into the car. 

Levi had many questions to ask but had no intentions of asking just yet as an attempt at not scaring off the poor kid.

When they reached home Levi took of his jacket, as did the taller male and cracked open a bottle of wine and looted him and Eren a glass as they both talked for ages on the stools either side of the kitchen counter. After both listening to the other talk about the things they were passionate for, they both found themselves enticed by the other. Eren's hair got Caught on one of the bracelets that the woman had use to accessorise the look, and Levi was the one to pull it out. When Levi looked up their faces were inches from each other and so a tipsy Eren, closed the gap. 

Their lips crashed against each other and Levi made his way over the counter to get closer to Eren. The kiss was a little toothy and extremely Hungry. Hands were roaming bodies but neither offered any sexual contact, both content with waiting, and both completely immersed in what they were doing to actually remember how they both ended up asleep in the same bed that had been pushed back together somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the new chapter! I really ship these guys so I really want this to be perfect! So please enjoy


	3. Heichou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm lets get a little dirty shall we? ;)

The next morning Levi wakes with a headache and a lot of weight on top of him. His eyes open ever so slightly to the insulting light that intrudes them, he begins to come to his senses when he hears light breathing and feels a rise and fall of a not-so-but-kind-of-petit frame. At first he panics, not completely understanding the situation, but then he calms when he realises that a messy brown mop of hair lays on his stomach, along with its cute, yet annoyingly heavy owner. 

Levi would have enjoyed being sentimental with the kid but his character opposed his romantic desires and decided the best possible option was-  
"Oi, shit-for-brains, wake the fuck up its like-" Levi checked the clock beside him and realised they hadn't woke up as late as he thought "it's like 8:00". The boy lifted his heavy head from Levi's firm torso and smiled so brightly that the sun didn't blind Levi this much,   
"Morning heichou". 

Levi was taken back. That name. He heard it in a few dreams where he and his dream lover were in the military fighting huge beasts but it was all in vein because in every dream the kid in his dream died. Levi pondered the thought 'how does that kid know that nickname?' He got up out of bed with out a single word and walked towards the shower. 

He felt the warm heat of the water embrace him in his puzzled state. His eyes stared daggers into his shampoo without his realisation, just thinking 'that name isn't even English, it's a Japanese way of saying 'captain' or 'president''. He throughly massages the soapy liquid into his raven locks and tried his best not to ponder to far into the thought of a use-to-be-homeless kid taking a wild guess at a name he has hidden for years. It frightened Levi, it left him feeling bare, like an open book of sorts, no one has ever known anything about him that reached so deep into him, they could guess his dreams. I mean, that's all it was right? A wild guess...

He grabbed a navy blue towel off of the towel rack In front of him and loosely wrapped it around his face and chose to ignore the nagging questions that lay waste to the back of his mind. His stone. He scanned himself in the bathroom and brushed his hair back so that it wasn't in his eyes anymore and he braced himself for the cold air that would soon attack his porcelain skin. But he was wrong.

When he opened the door to his bedroom he felt his skin heat, especially his cheeks. His stone cold, grey eyes ravished in the view before them. Possibly the body of a sex God, with the face of an angel, was stood naked, yawning and stretching, so that everything the kid had to offer was on display and all the damn best had to say was,  
"Enjoy your shower?" He smirked that erotic smirk and ran his hands back down to his sides. Levi felt him getting closer and closer until his wet body and the kids naked body were pressed flush against each other, leaving only lips apart. The worst part though? The kid hadn't moved them towards each other, Levi did. His body moved with out any form of approval. 

Levi pulled the naked boy down to his lips and pressed them together. The kiss was hungry like nothing Levi had ever planned to do before, and it was passionate. The brat knew exactly what he was doing and how he was going to go about doing it and Levi loved it. Levi, of course, didn't allow the kid to take over the session, no chance, that would damage his pride in the best of ways. 

The tanned boy, with emerald eyes, pushed the raven onto his back and straddled the man, which surprised Levi. 'I was worried he thought he could top'. The boy started to rock his hips on Levi's groin and Levi groaned at the barrier that stopped the skin to skin contact. Eren got the memo and removed the only thing stopping Levi's erected dick from access. Eren wrapped his slender fingers around Levi's hard on and began to pump, fast and vigorously, he writhed underneath the cold hands and his hips bucked without his permission. A finger stroked the tip, with a reward of Levi's breathy moan. 

Eventually Levi ripped Eren's hands away and he flipped them over in a swift movement that left Eren tempted far beyond anything any of his previous string of lovers had done before. The older of the two stopped and softly sighed,  
"Are you sure you want to?" Eren's eyes shot up as he cocked a sure smile and whispered,   
"Just fuck me already."  
Levi lathered his fingers in a lube he found in his bedside cabinet and pushed one inside of Eren's tight hole. Eren felt the pain a little bit Levi waited until he was comfortable, or at least until Eren started thrusting his hips down. Levi took that as a green light and started to explore inside Eren's firm ass. It wasn't long until the younger one found himself ready for two and he moaned slightly and pleaded,   
"More." Levi was happy to oblige. He used the same process again and Eren started to move immediately earning a small chuckle from Levi,  
"Seems you like fucking yourself with my fingers" Eren's head span at Levi's husky voice and he nodded slightly until Levi finally started to move.

Eren threw his head back and grabbed Levi's shoulders and whispered in his ears,   
"Please, I want your cock". Levi shivered into the crook of Eren's neck and removed the fingers inside. Levi knew Eren was probably not ready but Eren wanted it and he couldn't hold back. He lined himself up and pushed in slowly, Eren threw himself back and moaned so loudly he was scared downstairs could hear. The man felt the younger boy tense and then relax around his cock so many times it was almost arousing now, eventually Levi started to pump Eren's cock to make it easier for him and then Eren started to thrust Levi deeper. Levi started to set up a slow and steady rhythm, whilst he rocked against the boy, still clinging onto his shoulders. Levi searched for Eren's sweet spot until he decided to just deepen himself further and then he found it. Eren's head snapped up and he grabbed Levi's ass trying to get him to reach it again and to Eren's satisfaction Levi did. Levi continued to thrust into his prostate until Eren was a moaning mess on the bed screaming profanities like,  
"Fuck Levi, shit, fuck, fuck, fuck, shit", Levi loved the way his name sounded on pleasure drunk Eren's lips and he was sure he didn't want to hear his name said any other way. 

Levi was nearing his point now and clearly so was Eren. Levi was going to grab Eren's cock to quicken the process until Eren grabbed his hand and pulled him down so Eren's lips were by his ear,  
"Let m-me ah! Come from j-just my ass d-daddy" Levi was torn between extremely aroused and devastatingly disappointed with himself getting harder because someone had called him something as cheesy as 'daddy'. But with Eren twitching around his hard member he couldn't think to long on the thought as they neared there end and then Eren looked at Levi with those impossibly green eyes and he was sent flying over the edge. Eren felt Levi pooling inside him as Levi his his sweet spot one last time and Eren came all over their stomachs. 

The two panted in their own mess and kissed each other sweetly. Levi picked Eren up, with shaky legs, after recovering a bit, and pulled Eren into a shower were they had sex a few more times before ordering Chinese and watching classic movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it's so short and I haven't updated in a while I've been hella busy + im getting a puppy on Monday so excited but yeah! Hope you enjoy   
> ♪───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ────♪


End file.
